Wet
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: It's Shikamaru's birthday and it's time he had a choice in the gift giving... ShikaNejiShika M/M


Ok hi! ^^ I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long but I really had to fix it. And I think its ok now so please enjoy and review. And BTW this is ShikaNejiShika people!

XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nara Shikamaru"

The brunette looked up at Tsunade's assistant with true boredom as his named was called.

Pay day was nothing to look forward to in the Leaf Village. After that attack from Pain, work was hard and few.

Shikamaru strolled up to the mahogany table in the mission room and got his white envelope filled –

_Ha…_

-with money from his last mission. An overly stuck up woman needed an escort back to the Rice Country to protect her precious cargo.

The dogs name was Prince Pussum Bottoms by the way.

Shizune looked up into deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I hear today's your birthday Shikamaru." Her tone took on a playful mirth while she twirled a strand of her brown hair knowingly.

Everyone (well everyone important) knew that whenever the Nara's birthday rolled around, no-one saw him or that Hyuga for at least 3 days. Kakashi being the first to spill the beans on the couple's activities when he 'accidentally' caught a peek of them doing quite x rated actions in their living room.

They quickly invested in thicker curtains.

"It is, and thank you Shizune." He bid the woman goodbye and made his way down the hallway, nodding at a knowing Kotetsu and Izumo, and stepping out into the warm evening sun.

But even with the sun bathing his skin, he couldn't help the chill that ran thorough his system at the thought of what possibly awaited him at home.

Neji always got him good during the year

…_fuck every other day if they had the chance…_

,leaving him sobbing and breathless on those ever changing sheets; screaming till his throat went raw and cumming till the world around him became a solid black.

_Kami…the way he talks…_

But it was something completely different when the 22nd rolled around.

Skikamaru smirked as he walked up to the front door.

On the 22nd, the tables were turned.

XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shower was on.

The splash of the water against the newly polished tile in their bathroom echoed through the house, bouncing off the walls and greeting the visitor at the door.

"I'm home."

No response.

Shikamaru eased into the house, closing the door behind with a solid slam.

If he didn't know he was home yet, he did now.

Setting the bag of groceries down on the side table, the jounin made his way up the flight of stairs, stripping himself of the standard Konoha vest and undershirt. Something told him that clothes were the least of his problems when he got to the next floor…

Down to his thick baggy pants, the brunette called out again. "Oy! You home?"

Again he was met with silence, excepting the constant running water.

Shikamaru smirked as he reached the top of the stairs.

It wasn't strange for Neji to be so quiet when he got home. It just meant that he was, to put it crudely, horny as hell and not in the mood to chit chat. So when the short haired brunette made it to the bathroom, he was a bit surprised to find the Hyuga simply humming a soft tune to himself, allowing the warm water to run through his hair as his back faced the other through the fogged glass door.

He may not have shown it, but Neji knew the Nara was there. He could smell the sharp scent of arousal permeating from his body and it flushed his already pink cheeks even more. He knew what was coming. Those arms so frail grabbing him with such possession and ownership…it made his cock throb in the most delicious way.

Nothing beat having that lazy ass take all of his energy and fuck him into a state of delirium.

The sound of the door slowly opening made Neji smile; it was about time.

XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX

"Welcome home Shikamaru" Neji purred as warm hands wrapped around his waist while rinsing that thick head of hair. The water soaked them both, making their movements slick and wet.

Shikamaru smirked against the column of flesh before him as he swayed to the silent tune of Happy Birthday in his mind, resisting the urge to bite the Hyuga's neck and taste the chlorine mingled with the flavor known as Neji.

"Do you know what today is?" Shikamaru questioned, lathering up his palms with the vanilla scented bath gel on the rack.

The Hyuga chuckled. Takes a Nara to get straight to the point.

"Not sure. Can you ela-_ahh_-borate." The brunette groaned low in his throat. It was hard to answer when nimble fingers decided to twist an already sensitive pair of nipples.

"It's my birthday _Neji…_don't you _remember?_"

His last words ended with a firm stroke of Neji's cock, sending that back arching into the soapy touch.

Neji moaned. He knew he was a seme true and true but for some reason, whenever the Nara's birthday rolled around; he wanted nothing more than to bend over and, literally, take it up the ass. The chunin radiated dominance like no other on the 22nd (The jounin had to beat off twice for the morning just from the smell of the sheets!) But for the 4 years they've been together, the rule was that they'd fuck like rabbits in the afternoon. Because if they started in the morning…

"Ah…_fuck, Shika!" _The Hyuga panted against the strong body behind him as those thin fingers wrapped tightly at the base of his dripping length and squeezed .

…there was no way they'd be going to work.

The Nara continued his assault on the Hyuga, thrusting against the warm cleft of Neji's ass, wishing that he could just bury himself in that tight heat. But hurting Neji was nowhere on the agenda for the day. He'd make the jounin beg for it.

Scream for it.

Neji could feel his lavender eyes cloud over with pleasure. Dear God…he was gonna come.

"Are you close?" Shikamaru's voice cut through the haze like liquid sin caressing the flushed Hyuga's nerves.

How the hell was he supposed to answer that question with the shadow user's fist literally fucking his cock?!

Pale hands reached back into thick, wet, locks simply loosing himself in the sensation.

"…oh God _yes!_….so close….ngh!"

The spray from the shower head still ran warm, slicking their movements like personal lubricant. Their bodies meshed in a sensual dance of water, sweat and helpless cries that surely left the neighbors wondering. Grip still tight, Shikamaru stopped at the head. Thumb pressing into the weeping slit.

"Jesus! Fuck!"

Neji's hips snapped into that tanned hand as his orgasm took a hold of him with a wave of violent shudders. His essence staining the nearby wall to finally drip onto the Nara's still stroking hand. Shikamaru slowed his pace down a notch to stroke the last bit of that release out of his love.

Nothing got the Nara off faster than watching Neji on the edge of his release. Finely worked muscles locking in place as the overwhelming pleasure soaked his usually calm demeanor until he was nothing but a moaning, puddle of orgasmic bliss. Shikamaru's cock throbbed at the sight of copious spunk streaking the tiles, filling the steamy bathroom with the sharp scent of sex.

His arousal spiked even more when he noticed that Neji was, in fact, still hard and very needy.

Neji crooked his head back onto tanned shoulders and groaned, hips still involuntarily rolling into the short haired brunette's hold.

The Hyuga's hot breath danced over Shikamaru's features and eyes a dark purple bore deep into almost black orbs. And something between them snapped.

Spinning around, Neji crashed his lips against his lover and they both groaned in satisfaction. Tongues meshed and curled wetly, fingers clawed at exposed flesh, touching; craving the feel of the other under their hands. Shikamaru pressed Neji against the now cold tile wall while reaching over and stopping the flow of cold water.

_When did that happen?_

And then found themselves squeezing Neji's perfect ass, frantically grinding their heated erections together.

Shikamaru's lips trailed a scalding path along the Hyuga's jaw, lapping at his neck before taking an erect nipple between his lips and sucking hard.

"Nara!" Neji's knees quivered as the assault continued. What had gotten into the shadow user to have him so wound up, he'd love to know.

Shikamaru got to his knees, water cold at his feet. And his eyes met Neji's manhood in all its glory.

Dark brown curls dusted the base of the slightly curved cock. It throbbed, thick with blood and arousal. Eight inches of flushed skin stretched upwards, ending with a darkened crown, pre-cum leaking steadily from the opening. Shikamaru licked his lips at the sight. Neji had the most beautiful length he'd ever seen in his 20 years of living. It was a shame that his mightier-than-thou- attitude got the better of him sometimes. And yet, that exact trait was a blessing in disguise. Who knows who may –

_More like surely…_

-have picked up the Hyuga and claimed him as their own.

_Like that TenTen chick…_

Always getting her grubby hands all over him. She acted so desperate! No wonder Lee fell for Sakura first.

But enough of her…

Shikamaru kissed the head of his bobbing length, lips smeared with pre-cum, loving the taste that exploded on his tongue when he licked the clear substance off. He continued on that path. Quick flicks of that flexible appendage, sometimes maddeningly slow, from root to tip but never taking him whole.

Neji whined in agony. "Nara please…_haa_…just suck it already!" His pale fingers directing the head in his crotch to where he really wanted it, hoping he'd get the point.

The tone of the Hyuga's words made the younger of the two grip the base of his own tool and hiss. If he wasn't careful, he'd most likely shoot his load before even getting inside of him!

Not really in the mood to argue, Shikamaru dipped his head and took Neji to the root, relaxing his throat and deep throating the bitch.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

Neji bucked his pelvis into that wet heat, giving as much as the Nara could take of his member. And oh fuck could the boy give head!

If only he weren't so close to the edge, looking down into a pleasure-filled abyss and _so _ready to jump…

"Haann…ahhh… gonna…c-ngh!"

Shikamaru held the base of Neji's cock; holding his own at the whine that now filled the bathroom.

Neji growled deep in his gut, "Shika-maru…I swear, you better open your fucking mouth or be shoving that prick up my ass!"

The younger brunette chuckeled.

Would anyone believe him if he told them what a potty mouth his lover was when he bottomed?

Slowly, seductively, Shikamaru got to his feet, trapping Neji with his body and deep gaze. He could hear the jounin's breath hitch. Leaning into his left ear, Shikamaru whispered; voice low and husky. "I want you in the bedroom Hyuga." He pressed in further, chest flush against the other, "I want you screaming into the pillows," tongue snaking into a pink ear, "begging me to fuck your slutty ass."

"Oh God…" Neji could feel himself crumble against the cold tiles. He was seriously starting to consider that one day only rule…

X…………x……………..X


End file.
